La Brigade du Griffon : 1ère Partie
by Escad
Summary: Fin des années 70. Pour contrer la menace des Mangemorts en Europe, Albus Dumbledore charge son ami français de créer une société secrète parallèle à l'Ordre du Phénix, en France, s'appelant la Brigade du Griffon. Devant l'impuissance du Ministère français face à ses ennemis, Nicolas Pelletier, Auror français, décide de rejoindre la Brigade d'autant qu'un complot se prépare!


**Chapitre Un:**

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur Paris. La neige recouvrait une bonne partie des rues et ralentissait considérablement le trafic dans la capitale. Il fallait ajouter à ce beau décor une brume épaisse et une température très froide. Il y avait peu de passants assez courageux pour oser sortir par un temps pareil. L'un d'eux pourtant traversa soudain la brume épaisse d'un pas pressé. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire et ne semblait pas souffrir du froid intense de l'hiver. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec des cheveux bruns bien lissés sur sa tête et une petite barbichette. Il traversa une rue bondée de voitures, puis passa sur un pont qui enjambait la Seine. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un quartier pauvre plein d'immeubles désaffectés. Après être passé devant quelques tours d'habitations, il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un bar restaurant miteux. Il y pénétra et observa quelques instants la salle. Le patron était affairé derrière son bar. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le restaurant ce soir là. Un vieil homme était affalé sur le bar, un verre à la main. Un autre homme était assis sur une des banquettes donnant sur l'extérieur, derrière son journal. Enfin, deux autres hommes semblaient en pleine conversation avec une belle jeune femme qui n'était autre que la serveuse. Le nouveau venu sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette, puis se dirigea vers une porte en bois. Les deux sorciers et la jeune sorcière tournèrent la tête vers lui, puis se replongèrent dans leur conversation. Le jeune homme passa la porte pour se retrouver dans une petite cour. Il fonça d'un pas vif sur le mur et le traversa pour se retrouver sur une longue avenue bordée de maisons et de magasins. La neige recouvrait également le sol de l'Avenue Merlin. Le jeune homme ne prêta pas attention aux différentes vitrines. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant un magasin qui exposait des balais, puis bifurqua dans une petite ruelle sombre perpendiculaire à l'Avenue Merlin. Il y faisait très sombre. Quelques boutiques à l'aspect crasseux s'alignaient d'un côté de la petite rue, proposant des articles liés à la magie noire. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant la boutique de _Barthélémius et Compagnie_, jeta un coup d'oeil au _Monstrueux Bazarre _puis se dirigea vers _la Taverne du Troll Farceur_, un pub de sinistre réputation. Il croisa quelques sorciers en perdition, puis au moment d'ouvrir la porte de l'auberge, il pivota sur la droite et s'enfonça dans un cul-de-sac très sombre. Il s'arrêta devant une grosse porte en bois et tapa deux petits coups avec le bout de sa baguette. Une voix grave demanda de l'autre côté:

- _Mot de passe?_

_- Magyar à pointes! _répondit l'autre

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant voir une petite pièce miteuse. Un grand sorcier bossu et barbu l'accueillit, les bras ouverts. Il pointa sa baguette sur la porte qui se referma d'un coup sec. Le nouveau venu jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce. Une vieille table en bois poussiéreuse se dressait au milieu de la salle, et plusieurs fioles et un chaudron y étaient posés. Un vieux divan avait été mis au fond de la salle. Le nouveau venu jeta un regard interrogateur au bossu qui prit la parole:

- _Ne faites pas attention à tout ce bric-à-brac, c'est une petite affaire de trafic de poisons!_

_- Où est-elle? _demanda le nouveau

- _Je ne l'ai pas encore! _répondit le barbu d'une petite voix

Le jeune pointa soudain sa baguette sur l'autre sorcier et un éclair bleu le frappa dans le ventre. Le bossu s'agenouilla de douleur contre le mur dans un petit cri. Il leva lui aussi sa baguette mais elle lui fut arrachée en un instant. Il reçut un autre éclair bleu et il s'effondra sur le sol et sur le ventre. Le jeune s'avança un peu plus et redemanda:

_- Où est-elle?_

- _Laissez moi vous expliquer! _répondit le bossu

Aussitôt, un troisième éclair bleu frappa et il roula sur le sol. Le jeune le leva d'un coup de baguette et le coinça contre le mur. Puis, il lui enfonça sa baguette dans sa panse et dit d'un ton menaçant:

_- Dernière chance, où est elle?_

_- Laissez moi vous expliquer! _pleurnicha le bossu _J'ai eu des problèmes avec mes sous-traitants et la transaction prendra un peu plus de temps que prévu. Un de mes gars s'est fait arrêter en Afrique. Je vous promets que vous l'aurez!_

Après quelques instants, le jeune relâcha son emprise et le bossu s'effondra par terre. Il releva la tête, puis promit qu'il accorderait à cette affaire toute l'attention qu'elle mérite. Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, puis dit d'une voix plus calme:

_- Je passerais régulièrement pour m'assurer que tu t'y attèles comme il se doit. Et si je ne peux pas, j'enverrais un de mes vieux amis s'en charger. Tu connais peut être Zephyrin?_

A ce nom, le vieux sorcier pâlit et recula. Il déglutit difficilement, puis demanda d'une voix cassée:

- _Le Loup d'Argent?_

_- Lui même en effet! _rétorqua le jeune homme en se délectant de la terreur du vieux sorcier. Il rangea sa baguette dans une poche intérieure, puis quitta le bossu sans un regard. Lorsqu'il sortit, l'air frais balaya son visage tandis qu'il s'aventurait dans la ruelle sombre. La neige tombait très fort maintenant et la brume se faisait plus épaisse. Pour plus de surêté, il reprit sa baguette et effaça les traces de ses pas dans la neige épaisse. Il arriva à un endroit où la neige était moins épaisse et arrêta son sortilège. Il regarda derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, puis prit une autre ruelle et une autre et encore une autre. Il arriva dans une allée un peu plus large, bordée d'enseignes fermées. Un homme était adossé contre la vitrine d'un vendeur de potions et semblait misérable. Son front dégarni laissait voir les vestiges d'une chevelure rousse. L'homme était courbé et tenait sur une canne qui ne semblait pas de première fraicheur. Ses lunettes d'écaille étaient de travers. Le jeune sorcier passa devant lui, sans un regard tandis que l'homme tendait la main pour l'aumône. D'une voix faible, l'homme dit:

- _S'il vous plait, Monsieur Roussel!_

Le jeune sorcier s'immobilisa soudain et resta figé quelques instants. Puis, il plongea rapidement sa main dans sa poche intérieure et en sortit sa baguette avec laquelle il jeta un autre sortilège bleuté. L'éclair frappa la vitrine du magasin, devant laquelle se trouvait le vieil homme un instant auparavant, et la fracassa en mille morceaux. Celui ci s'était jeté sur le côté, abandonnant sa canne dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin, pour sa baguette. D'un petit geste du poignet, il lança un sortilège si efficace que le jeune homme dut contrer en reculant et en abaissant sa garde. Son adversaire en profita pour lancer un éclair de stupéfixion qui manqua sa cible de peu. Le jeune leva sa baguette pour répliquer, mais soudain, il fut projeté sur le côté et s'étala dans la neige fraiche. Une jeune sorcière brune venait d'apparaitre dans l'allée. Le dénommé Roussel se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds et dirigea sa baguette vers son nouvel adversaire, mais sa baguette lui sauta des mains pour atterrir dans celles du vieil homme qui ne paraissait plus si vieux que ça. Finalement, un éclair de stupefixion le frappa dans la poitrine et il s'affaissa. Sans un mot, la femme s'approcha de Roussel et lui attrapa le bras pour relever sa manche. Elle fit un signe de tête à son collègue qui approcha pour regarder. Sur l'avant bras en question, une marque noire était visible, représentant une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche. Ils soupirèrent tout les deux de soulagement, puis c'est finalement l'homme qui rompit le silence:

- _Enfin, on l'a! Tout ce travail durant des mois aura payé!_

_- Ouais en voilà au moins un de pris! _répondit la femme tout en attachant le prisonnier

Plusieurs craquements sonores se firent soudain entendre dans une allée adjacente et les deux collègues se redressèrent, baguette levée. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, puis apparut un sorcier. Celui ci était grand et portait un chapeau melon. Sa moustache était parfaitement entretenue et son visage avait les traits durs. Il portait un long manteau noir qui lui descendait en bas des genoux. Il s'arrêta un instant devant les deux sorciers, baguettes pointées sur lui, et s'avança:

_- Vous vous attendiez à quoi?_

_- A tout, mais pas à toi, Zelgius! _répondit le sorcier à lunettes

Le dénommé Zelgius ne fit pas attention à la remarque et s'approcha du prisonnier, en ne faisant même pas attention à la jeune femme. Il regarda quelques secondes son visage, puis s'écria:

_- Et alors, c'est quoi ce soir? Encore une erreur judiciaire? Encore un pauvre sorcier sortant du bar que vous avez pris pour un Mangemort?_

- _Cette fois ci c'est différent! _répliqua la jeune femme

- _C'est un authentique Mangemort je peux te l'assurer, Zelgius! _continua le sorcier aux lunettes d'écailles

Celui ci releva la manche du prisonnier et lui montra le symbole gravé à même la peau. Zelgius hocha la tête, puis claqua des doigts et fit un signe à ses deux subalternes qui étaient restés en retrait. Ceux ci portaient des robes de sorcier bleu ciel. Ils s'avancèrent vers le prisonnier, puis le levèrent. La jeune femme fit un pas en avant et demanda:

- _Qu'est ce que vous faites?_

_- Nous l'emmenons au département de la justice magique au Ministère! _répondit naturellement Zelgius

- _Tu oublies que c'est un Mangemort et qu'il doit être interrogé au bureau des Aurors? _rappliqua le sorcier aux lunettes

_- En effet, mais je connais la directrice du bureau des Aurors et je pense qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas que je ramène un prisonnier dans mon département! _rétorqua Zelgius

Celui ci jeta un coup d'oeil à la vitrine démolie, puis continua:

_- Vous devriez réparer ceci!_

_- Tu n'es pas notre directeur, Beaumont! _lança le sorcier aux lunettes

Zelgius se tourna vers ses deux subalternes, puis lança:

_- Guérin, Hoffmann, allez y!_

Il se tourna vers les deux autres, tandis que ses deux subalternes transplanaient en compagnie du prisonnier encore inconscient.

_- A bientôt, Aurors Fletcher et Villette! _lança t'il avant de transplaner.

L'Auror Villette fit un mouvement nonchalant avec sa baguette et la vitrine se reforma toute seule. Puis, les deux collègues transplanèrent après avoir ramassé la baguette du Mangemort.

**Chapitre Deux:**

Il était pratiquement minuit et pourtant, au bureau des Aurors, il y avait encore des gens qui travaillaient. Le bureau des Aurors était une salle assez spacieuse, remplie de boxs. Une porte tout au fond, donnait dans le bureau de la directrice du département des Aurors, Estelle Léonie. Deux boxs étaient encore occupés à cette heure là! Le premier appartenait à un sorcier un peu typé d'une bonne trentaine d'années. Celui ci sirotait une tasse de café, les deux pieds posés sur son box. Le second était occupé par un sorcier d'une trentaine d'années, plongé dans un rapport. Un craquement sonore attira leur attention. Ils regardèrent en même temps la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un sorcier à lunettes et une jeune sorcière brune. Le second se leva, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis s'avança vers ses collègues. La jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras, puis s'écria:

_- Il faut que je te raconte!_

- _Vous l'avez eu? _demanda t'il

- _Oh oui on l'a eu, et même bien! Seulement, il a été emmené par la Police Magique!_

_- Comment ça? De quoi se mêlent-ils? _questionna le sorcier typé

- _Il faut que je parle à Estelle! _lança Fletcher, l'Auror à lunettes

_- Moi aussi, je t'accompagne! _continua l'Auror typé

Lorsque la porte du bureau d'Estelle se ferma, le trentenaire reprit la conversation:

_- Alors racontes moi, comment ça s'est passé?_

_- C'était génial! Bobby et moi, on l'a filé pendant près d'une heure, puis on l'a vu rentrer dans une vieille bâtisse et on a attendu. Lorsqu'il est sorti, Bobby s'est déguisé en vieillard et moi je me suis jeté un sortilège de Désillusion! Bobby l'a accosté dans une allée et il a tout de suite réagi en attaquant. Ils se sont tenus un peu, puis je l'ai projeté au sol, Bobby l'a désarmé et je l'ai stupefixé. Puis, après Beaumont est arrivé avec la Police Magique et ils ont embarqué l'individu. C'est à peine si il a vu que j'étais là! _énonça Claire Villette

- _Oh, ne fais pas attention, ce type est un vrai con mais il est très respecté! _expliqua l'Auror

La porte du bureau d'Estelle s'ouvrit et tous ses occupants en sortirent. Estelle Léonie était une grande femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, brune avec les cheveux emmêlés et des lunettes un peu de travers. Elle avait un papier à la main. Elle s'avança, puis s'adressa au groupe:

_- Je viens tout juste de recevoir ce mémo m'informant de l'identité du présumé Mangemort. Il s'agirait de Georges Roussel, suspecté pour les meurtres de la famille moldue dans le Val d'Oise! Par ailleurs, Beaumont m'a fait savoir que le prisonnier est en ce moment enfermé au département de la justice magique et qu'on pourra l'interroger demain!_

Elle se tourna alors vers l'Auror trentenaire et continua:

_- C'est vous, Pelletier, qui l'interrogerait, avec Leroy! _en désignant de la tête l'Auror typé

Tout les deux hochèrent la tête, puis prirent congé du groupe. Ils sortirent du bureau des Aurors, puis empruntèrent les couloirs déserts du Ministère, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, ils se sérrèrent la main, puis transplanèrent chacun de leur côté. Pelletier réapparut dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, à des kilomètres du Ministère. Sortant de la ruelle, il attérit dans la rue principale d'un village sous la neige. Il marcha quelques minutes avant d'atteindre sa maison, une petite maison typique de campagne. Rentrant chez lui, il ne fit pas attention au désordre et alla se poser dans son canapé où il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il se réveilla à l'aube avec le chant du coq de la ferme d'à côté. Il avait fort à faire aujourd'hui, aussi il ne traina pas et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était prêt à retourner au Ministère. Il quitta sa maison et fit le chemin inverse pour transplaner dans la petite ruelle sombre. Il arriva dans le hall de marbre du Ministère juste à côté des gigantesques statues représentant des grands sorciers de l'époque. Le Ministère était un peu plus bondé que la veille au soir. Pelletier croisa des connaissances, dont Joseph Caron, un proche conseiller du Ministre au visage toujours bienveillant qui le salua chaleureusement, ou Tony Mayer, employé au département de la justice magique, un sorcier un peu tête en l'air mais d'une grande efficacité qui lui serra la main rapidement. Pelletier le retrouva d'ailleurs dans l'ascenseur et ils discutèrent rapidement du match de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu la veille. Ils descendirent au même étage et ils se séparèrent devant la porte du bureau des Aurors. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être aussi matinal. Dans le coin gauche, l'Auror Théodore Binks somnolait sur sa chaise, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine. C'était un des plus vieux Aurors du service. Il avait la cinquantaine, son crâne dégarni laissait paraitre une couronne de cheveux noirs tandis qu'une cicatrice parcourait toute la moitié gauche de son visage. A quelques boxes de là, L'Auror Lucie Orbelle dictait à sa plume un rapport tout en savourant une tasse de café. Elle devait avoir quarante ans et c'était une femme magnifique. Elle avait une chevelure blonde qui lui tombait aux épaules et des yeux d'un vert profond. D'ailleurs, on se demandait comment une femme aussi magnifique pouvait être Auror. A quelques pas de là, Claire Villette discutait avec l'Auror Xavier Schaffer, un sorcier d'une bonne trentaine d'années avec toujours le même bandeau dans les cheveux. Bobby Fletcher semblait plongé dans un long rapport et Jean-Baptiste Leroy attendait près du bureau d'Estelle Léonie. Celui ci se redressa à la vue de Pelletier et marcha à sa rencontre. Au passage, il entendit quelques brides de conversation portant sur le match de Quidditch. Estelle sortit de son bureau et commença:

_- Ah, Nicolas, vous êtes là! Vous pouvez commencer à interroger le suspect ce matin! Le prisonnier se trouve dans les geôles au sous-sol!_

- _Au sous-sol? Mais je croyais qu'il était gardé par la Police Magique! _s'étonna Leroy

Estelle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, puis les deux Aurors quittèrent la pièce pour se diriger vers les étages inférieurs. Cette fois ci, ils ne croisèrent personne et prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au dernier étage. Le long et sombre couloir qui menait aux geôles était aussi désert. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, Nicolas sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tira rapidement sa baguette de sa poche et fut imité par son ami. La lourde porte qui renfermait le bureau du sorcier vigile et le couloir des prisons était ouverte contrairement à son habitude. Les deux Aurors pénétrèrent en même temps dans la salle. Leurs regards se portèrent immédiatement sur le bureau du sorcier vigile qui était vide. En s'approchant plus, ils découvrirent sa chaise renversée et lui même étendu sur le dos, les yeux fermés et les bras en croix. Leroy contourna le bureau et s'agenouilla auprès de lui pour tâter son pouls. Il lança :

_- Il n'est pas mort, simplement stupéfixé!_

Pelletier s'avança vers la porte du couloir des geôles qui pendait sur ses gonds. Il avança dans le couloir et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'unique geôle qui était ouverte. Il découvrit alors un spectacle d'horreur: le corps du jeune Mangemort était étendu face contre terre, les yeux grands ouverts exprimant une immense terreur. Sur le mur du fond était peinte un symbole en rouge, une tête de mort avec un serpent à la place de la langue!

**Chapitre Trois:**

Tout le Ministère était en émoi après le meurtre d'un prisonnier en son sein sans que personne n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit. Quelques jours après le drame, les plus hautes instances avaient du répondre du manque de sécurité dans les couloirs du Ministère. Alors que le Ministre, Adhémar Lahuchette, avait annoncé publiquement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cas isolé et que le coupable serait bientôt appréhendé, le bureau des Aurors avait reçu une toute autre missive, bien plus inquiétante. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les Mangemorts avaient infiltré le Ministère et qu'ils avaient supprimé un des leurs pour l'empêcher de divulguer des choses qu'ils voulaient garder secrètes. Pourtant, le mouvement de panique avait continué et même les Aurors recevaient des Beuglantes de citoyens mécontents. Ce jour là, Pelletier marchait d'un pas rapide vers le bureau des Aurors, la mine renfrognée. Il venait d'interroger une nouvelle fois le sorcier vigile des geôles sans aucun résultat. Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau des Aurors, il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle de la journée. Trois sorciers de la Police Magique se tenaient devant la porte fermée d'Estelle Léonie, reconnaissable à leur robe bleu ciel. Les Aurors étaient tous assis à leurs boxes, faisant mine de travailler tout en scrutant la porte de leur chef. Nicolas se dirigea vers son box, tout à côté de celui de Leroy qui lui demanda:

_- Alors, cette interrogatoire?_

_- Ca n'a rien donné! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? _demanda Pelletier

_- Il semble qu'on nous retire cette affaire au profit de la Police Magique! _repondit Leroy

Pelletier soupira, puis dévisagea les trois sorciers en robes bleu ciel. Le premier était grand et blond et un sourire de satisfaction se dessinait sur son visage. Le second avait le front légèrement dégarni et une chevelure brune épaisse. Son visage était dure mais il arborait un léger sourire et toisait les Aurors du regard. Le troisième était jeune, à peine la trentaine, et ne semblait pas satisfait comme ses deux collègues. Il était assez grand, ses cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés, et un visage chaleureux qui semblait dépité. Après quelques instants, la porte du bureau d'Estelle s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser sortir le chef de la Police Magique, Zelgius Beaumont, toujours le même air arrogant. Il se retourna vers Estelle, puis dit d'une voix sonore:

_- Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé mais cette enquête n'est plus de votre ressort!_

Il passa devant ses employés, puis lança ses ordres:

_- Rowle, allez récupérer le fichier de cet individu! Brunel, prenez le dossier de l'enquête en cours! Hoffmann, suivez moi!_

Il quitta la pièce, suivi du sorcier au crâne légèrement dégarni. Le sorcier blond se dirigea, avec le même sourire, vers les archives tandis que le troisième s'avança vers les Aurors. Nicolas lui tendit le dossier, et il hésita. Puis, il prit le dossier en main et assura d'un air sincère qu'il était désolé de tout ça. Lorsque le dernier sorcier de la Police Magique fut sorti, Bobby Fletcher demanda à son chef:

_- Comment celà a t'il pu arriver? Pourquoi on nous a retiré cette enquête?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il semblerait que l'ordre vienne directement des plus hautes instances! _répondit Estelle

_- Comment la Police Magique pourrait résoudre cette enquête mieux que nous? C'est impossible! _assura Schaffer

_- Oh, ils la résoudront! Beaumont va trouver un bouc émissaire et va classer cette affaire en deux ou trois mouvements! _expliqua Binks

_- Alors on en est là aujourd'hui? Tout n'est qu'une histoire de manigances politiques, alors que les Mangemorts courent dehors? _renchérit Pelletier

_- Bienvenue au Ministère, jeune homme! _ironisa Estelle

Plus tard, alors que les Aurors Leroy et Pelletier marchaient dans les couloirs tout en pestant contre la corruption qui régnait dans les couloirs, Leroy le prit à part et lui demanda:

- _As tu dejà entendu parler de la Brigade du Griffon?_

Une semaine plus tard, les deux mêmes Aurors marchaient sur une route de campagne. La route de terre était bordé d'un côté par des immenses champs de lavande et de l'autre côté par une petite colline verdoyante qui longeait le petit chemin. Après une centaine de mètres, ils aperçurent au loin leur destination. C'était un magnifique petit château situé sur une rivière qui serpentait entre les collines environnantes. Leroy lui expliqua que les Moldues voyaient à la place une vieille tour en ruines. Ils allongèrent le pas et arrivèrent rapidement au portail de fer forgé coincé entre deux hautes haies bien taillées. Le portail s'ouvrit à leur approche et ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit domaine. Un grand jardin verdoyant s'étendait depuis les haies jusqu'au château qui avait des allures de manoir, tandis qu'on pouvait apercevoir derrière lui, une cour surmontée d'une fontaine et un verger. La double porte du château s'ouvrit également à leur approche. Le hall était assez impressionnant. Deux escaliers en spirale entouraient l'unique porte du rez-de-chaussée pour se rejoindre sur le palier du premier étage. Leroy invita son ami à grimper l'escalier. Des voix venaient de la porte immédiatement en face des escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit à l'intérieur pour laisser entrevoir un très grand salon illuminé et une vingtaine de personnes discutant. Une grande cheminée en marbre blanc occupait une grande partie du mur du fond. Plusieurs fauteuils et canapés étaient tournés vers elle. Une immense bibliothèque se dressait du côté droit de la salle, tandis que les immenses fenêtres du côté gauche éclairaient une longue table en bois au milieu de la pièce. Lorsque Nicolas Pelletier fut sur le seuil de la porte, les vois se turent et une autre s'éleva, grave et apaisante, venant du fond de la salle:

_- Vous devez être l'Auror Nicolas Pelletier!_

Un vieil homme se leva d'un des fauteuils et marcha vers lui. C'était un homme à l'allure peu singulière. Il semblait être très vieux, mais il marchait d'un pas énergique. Il semblait être de taille moyenne. Il avait une crinière de cheveux blancs et des yeux d'un vert profond. Des symboles étoilés se dessinaient sur sa robe mauve. Son visage ne pouvait qu'amener de la sympathie pour ce vieux sage. Une soudaine éclaircie illumina encore plus la pièce, comme si le soleil lui même avait voulu saluer cet homme. Tout en marchant, il continua:

_- Votre ami nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, de votre intégrité, de votre efficacité sur le terrain et de votre expérience! _énonça le vieil homme tandis que Leroy évita le regard de Pelletier _C'est ainsi que nous avons compris que vous pourriez être un atout pour notre organisation!_

Il arriva devant Pelletier et lui tendit une main que ce dernier s'empressa de serrer.

_- Bienvenue dans la société secrète de la Brigade du Griffon! Je m'appelle François Pévensie! _lança le vieux sage d'un ton chaleureux

- _Cette société secrète a été crée, il y a quelques années, dans le but de combattre les Mangemorts sur le sol français! J'ai été chargé de cette tache par un vieil ami qui lutte sur le sol britannique également contre les Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort! _expliqua t'il

A ce nom, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières frémirent. Pévensie continua:

_- Mais avant de vous expliquer tout en détails sur notre organisation, laissez moi vous présenter ses membres!_

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à entrer dans la salle. Pelletier rencontra Lucas Clavérie, un petit sorcier barbu travaillant au ministère. Il reconnut les Aurors Lucie Orbelle se tenant près de la bibliothèque, Xavier Schaffer affalé sur un fauteuil, Théodore Binks à moitié endormi sur un autre fauteuil, Bobby Fletcher en pleine discussion avec Claire Villette. Il reconnut également Tony Mayer, l'employé du Ministère un peu tête en l'air et Philippe Pottier, un conseiller du Ministre un peu hautain. Il fut présenté à Melissa Girard, une jeune sorcière aux cheveux blonds et bouclés travaillant à Gringotts, à Stéphane Mercier, un commerçant de l'avenue Merlin assez jeune, à Damien Lacroix, employé au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Assis sur une chaise, une plume et un parchemin à la main, il reconnut l'écrivain Vivien Castellan, auteur de plusieurs best-sellers racontant ses aventures magiques à l'étranger. Juste à côté, Pelletier reconnut le joueur international français de Quidditch, Brieuc Picard, évoluant au poste de poursuiveur. Enfin, il rencontra Morgan Eliezer, professeur d'arithmancie à l'Académie Beauxbatons, un sorcier un peu mal rasé avec des cheveux en bataille, et Laura Bouquet, la jeune enseignante des potions à l'Académie, une superbe jeune femme blonde aux yeux d'un bleu cristallin. Lorsque les présentations furent finies, le maître des lieux Pévensie invita tout le monde à diner avant leur réunion. Le repas avait été préparé par l'elfe de maison Mikky. Lors du diner, Nicolas en apprit un peu plus sur la demeure. C'est Pévensie lui même qui avait aménagé ce château qui pouvait accueillir beaucoup de monde. Pendant tout le repas, le regard de Nicolas fut attiré vers la jeune Laura qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Quand ils finirent de manger, la nuit était tombée, mais des lampes magiques et la cheminée avaient pris le relais, donnant à la pièce une lueur étrange. Pévensie commença alors la réunion:

_- Avant que nous commencions, sachez que ce domaine est incartable, que les Moldues ne peuvent ni le voir ni y pénétrer, et que de puissants sortilèges de défense empêchent l'intrusion d'inconnus. Maintenant que vous êtes membre de la Brigade du Griffon, vous pouvez y entrer à votre guise, mais toute personne n'étant pas membre de la Brigade ne peut y pénétrer, à moins d'y être invité par un membre. Vous pourrez y séjourner à votre guise!_

Pelletier hocha la tête. Pévensie continua:

_- Vous ne devez pas parler de la Brigade à quiconque, pas même à votre supérieure et à vos collègues, hormis ceux ici présents._

Pelletier acquiesça une nouvelle fois, et cette fois, c'est Bobby Fletcher qui prit la parole:

_- La Brigade du Griffon travaille en parallèle avec le Ministère avec pour seule différence, que nous ne sommes pas arrêtés par les problèmes administratifs et par la corruption!_

_- Nous suivons les mêmes affaires, mais nous allons plus loin. _continua Tony Mayer

_- Nous enquêtons secrètement sur des sorciers ou sorcières qui nous semblent louches! _expliqua Philippe Pottier

_- Le dernier en date s'appelait Georges Roussel! Et comme tu le sais, il a été assassiné au sein même du Ministère, ce qui nous a confirmé que le Ministère était infiltré par les Mangemorts. _répondit Leroy

_- Nous avons enquêté sur lui et nous pensons qu'il faisait partie d'un réseau de jeunes Mangemorts opérant dans le sud-ouest du pays. _annonça Lucie Orbelle

_- Cependant, il a été attrapé à Paris, bien loin de son réseau, ce qui nous laisse penser qu'il a put être engagé pour une mission plus importante! _déclara Lucas Clavérie

_- Quelle mission? _questionna Pelletier

_- Assassiner le Ministre! _énonça Xavier Schaffer

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle avant que Nicolas ne le rompe:

_- mais qui commanditerait une telle chose?_

_- Zephiel! _répondit en un souffle Pévensie, _le lieutenant français de Lord Voldemort, un sorcier très dangereux à la tête des Mangemorts dans ce pays._

Après cette annonce, le silence retomba autour de la table. Finalement, François Pévensie et lança avec une grand sourire:

_- Hé bien les enfants, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour moi, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit!_

Puis, il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur. Nicolas Pelletier resta sur place, un peu surpris. Claire Villette se leva elle aussi, puis le rassura:

_- Oh t'inquiètes pas, tu t'y habitueras vite à ses sorties théâtrales!_

Lorsqu'il se leva, il sentit la fatigue le piquer. Il semblait qu'une bonne partie des membres dormait au château en voyant une longue procession grimper l'escalier menant au second étage. Théodore Binks s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et somnola. Schaffer et Mercier s'installèrent sur une petite table pour jouer aux échecs magiques et Castellan s'installa sur un sofa pour écrire. Pelletier suivit son ami Leroy aux étages et celui ci lui montra une chambre vide avant de partir retrouver la sienne. Nicolas s'installa et s'endormit rapidement!

**Chapitre Quatre:**

Le lendemain, Nicolas se leva aux aurores et descendit dans la salle à manger. Des ronflements sonores venaient des chambres à côté, aussi il fit le moins de bruit possible. Il arriva au premier étage et aperçut Laura assise près de la cheminée, une tasse de café à la main. Pelletier alla s'installer également près de la cheminée et eut un sourire en voyant Théodore Binks, endormi sur le même fauteuil que la veille, ses deux mains jointes sur la poitrine. Laura lui sourit et lui demanda, en chuchotant:

_- Vous voulez une tasse de café?_

_- Volontiers! _répondit il

Laura attrapa sa baguette posée près d'elle et fit un mouvement dans l'air. Aussitôt, une tasse vola à travers la pièce et se remplit de café. Nicolas la porta à ses lèvres, puis engagea la conversation:

_- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un de si bonne heure ici!_

_- J'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt car tous les matins je dois repartir pour l'académie! _répondit Laura

Pelletier but une nouvelle gorgée de café, puis regarda Binks, à présent la bouche ouverte mais toujours dans la même position. Comment pouvait-on deviner en le regardant qu'il était un Auror d'exception? Laura le coupa dans ses songes:

_- Vous avez réussi à dormir avec tout ces ronflements?_

_- Qui fait autant de bruit? _demanda Nicolas

- _Je crois que c'est Mayer! _répondit elle

Une question brulait les lèvres de l'Auror:

- _Depuis quand êtes vous rentrée dans la Brigade?_

_- Ca doit faire six mois, je suis rentrée juste avant la rentrée à Beauxbatons._

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car J-B Leroy arriva en trombe dans le salon, un journal à la main. Il s'avança sans un mot et le déposa sur la table devant eux. A la une du journal, on pouvait voir la photo noir et blanc d'un homme ligoté et encadré par plusieurs sorciers de la Police Magique. Il reconnut les deux sorciers arrogants qu'il avait vus devant le bureau d'Estelle tandis qu'on pouvait voir au premier plan, Zelgius Beaumont, un air satisfait sur le visage. Le titre indiquait "Arrestation du tueur du Ministère". Laura s'empara du journal et lut:

_ Hier soir, vers 23h, les sorciers de la Police Magique ont arrêté le principal suspect de l'affaire du meurtre du jeune Mangemort à son domicile de Clermont-Ferrand. Rappelons les faits. Le 24 Février, tôt dans la soirée, le Ministère mit la main sur un sorcier qui s'avéra être un Mangemort. Il fut transféré dans les geôles du Ministère dans l'attente d'être interrogé le lendemain. Pourtant, c'est son corps qu'on retrouva dans la même cellule tandis que l'unique gardien avait été neutralisé. Gustave Ernestin, quarante deux ans, est immédiatement passé aux aveux tandis qu'un examen de sa baguette avec le Priori Incantatum révélait sa culpabilité. L'accusé sera jugé dans la journée. Zelgius Beaumont, chef de la Police Magique, a bien voulu nous confier quelques mots : " Je voudrais rassurer la communauté magique française qui était en émois après ce triste événement, en leur assurant que le coupable est désormais sous les verrous. Je suis assez content de l'efficacité de mon service qui a réussi là ou d'autres avaient échoué et qui a pu ramener le calme en France."_

Laura reposa le journal. Théodore Binks se réveilla et on lui exposa la situation en quelques mots. Il se leva, bailla, puis partit. Leroy s'adressa à Pelletier:

- _Dépêche toi, on nous attend, Xavier et Lucie sont déjà au Ministère, Bobby et Claire doivent être en chemin!_

Nicolas se leva à son tour, dit au revoir à Laura, puis suivit son ami dehors. Ils quittèrent précipitamment le domaine, puis transplanèrent directement au Ministère.

La salle des procès était assez sinistre, située aux sous-sols, avec des murs de brique rouge. Une chaise avec des chaines était située au centre de la salle, surplombée par les trois tribunes. La première était la tribune judiciaire, avec les juges, les greffiers et les témoins. La seconde était la tribune des officiels. On pouvait y voir le Ministre, entourée de ses deux Aurors, Sellier et Ernesto. On pouvait y voir également ses proches conseillers, dont Philippe Pottier, Joseph Caron ainsi que les directeurs des départements du Ministère, dont Beaumont. La troisième tribune était celle des visiteurs, dont faisait partie Pelletier, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des Aurors. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et l'accusé entra, encadré par pas moins de quatre sorciers de la Police Magique. Pelletier reconnut les deux de la photo, ainsi que celui qu'il avait vu au bureau et qui s'était excusé, et un quatrième qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais qui affichait le même sourire arrogant que ses deux comparses. L'accusé fut malmené et on l'attacha sans le ménager. Puis, les sorciers restèrent autour de lui. Pelletier observa l'accusé. Le pauvre homme tremblait de tous ses membres et rien n'avait été fait pour le rassurer un peu. A sa gauche, Bobby lui chuchota:

_- Je veux bien me transformer en troll si cet homme a quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire!_

_- Nous devons faire quelque chose pour cet homme! _répondit Pelletier à voix basse

_- Ce soir avec la Brigade! _répondit il alors que le jugement commençait.

Le procès dura à peine une demi-heure et l'accusé fut condamné à la prison à vie. A peine le procès terminé, il fut immédiatement envoyé à Fort Obsidien, la prison des sorciers française, située sur un îlot de l'océan Atlantique. Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Pelletier quitta le Ministère alors que la nuit était tombée. Il transplana jusqu'au quartier général de la Brigade du Griffon et fut surpris de trouver peu de membres. J-B Leroy était présent, avec Bobby et Claire. Fletcher avait un plan, il voulait perquisitionner le domicile du jeune Roussel. Ils laissèrent un mot à l'intention des autres. Puis, ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans un petit village du sud-ouest de la France. Le village était très sombre, si bien qu'ils purent se déplacer sans problèmes. La maison en question était isolé. A première vue, elle ne semblait plus habitée et ressemblait à toutes les autres. Les quatre Aurors firent très attention en l'approchant, mais plus ils s'approchèrent, plus le sentiment que la maison avait été fouillé grandit. Ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée et la trouvèrent entrouverte. Ils sortirent tous en même temps leurs baguettes, puis pénétrèrent lentement dans la demeure. La première impression qui leur vint était qu'un bon nombre de personnes étaient là il y a peu. La maison était un vrai capharnaüm. On pouvait y déceler des indices d'appartenance au monde de la magie, comme un chaudron posé sur la table du salon ou un balai de course posé sur une étagère. Les sortilèges Lumos furent d'une grande utilité pour trouver des indices dans ce fouillis. Finalement, c'est Claire qui trouva le meilleur indice. Dans un coffret, à moitié dissimulé à la vue par des vases sur une étagère, elle trouva un parchemin parfaitement replié dont le sceau avait été brisé et qui portait la signature du jeune Mangemort décédé. Dans cette missive, Roussel demandait au réseau de continuer sa mission au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose et sinon de passer au deuxième plan qui concernait le secrétaire du Ministre. La date remontait deux jours avant qu'il ne fasse tuer. Les Aurors en savaient assez, aussi ils remirent le mot dans le coffret, après en avoir fait une copie, et rangèrent le tout là où ils l'avaient trouvé, avant de transplaner au quartier général.

Depuis maintenant quelques jours, Anthony Lemaire avait l'impression d'être suivi dans ses moindres déplacements. Ca commençait le matin. Il se levait de bonne heure et se préparait rapidement pour aller travailler. Et c'est là que commençait cette désagréable impression. Il traversait à pied son village, Sept-Saulx, une charmante bourgade perdue dans les plaines de Champagne, et se retournait plus d'une dizaine de fois pour voir si quelqu'un, effectivement, le suivait, mais sans succès. Puis, l'impression s'arrêtait lorsqu'il transplanait depuis un chemin de terre vers le Ministère. La journée passait vite, alors qu'il remplissait son rôle de secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, ouvrant son courrier et organisant son emploi du temps. Puis, le soir venue, il transplanait depuis la fontaine jusqu'à la place du clocher et l'impression revenait subitement pour le quitter devant son portail. Mais ce soir là, ce fut différent. La nuit semblait plus fraîche que les nuits précédentes et une fine brume rendait l'atmosphère sinistre. Les lampadaires, d'habitude allumés, étaient éteints pour la plupart, tandis que quelques uns grésillaient. Anthony pressa le pas, jetant de rapides coups d'oeil derrière lui régulièrement. Un craquement sonore lui fit abandonner toute prudence et il sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa vers le bruit. Après quelques instants, il dut se convaincre que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Pas rassuré pour autant, il allongea le pas, sa baguette toujours en main, et fut rassuré après quelques minutes de voir le portail de sa maison. Il énonça à voix basse la formule qui annulait les sorts de protection, puis pénétra dans son jardin. Il referma la haute grille, puis réactiva les mêmes sortilèges. Il emprunta le petit chemin de cailloux qui menait à la porte d'entrée, mais malheureusement, il ne vit pas l'homme dissimulé dans l'épais feuillage près des grilles, ni même celui qui était accroupi contre un mur et qui s'était jeté le sortilège de Desillusion, ni celui qui était caché dans la petite cabane du jardin. A peine fut il sur le palier de sa maison, qu'un sorcier surgit de nulle part et lui lança un éclair bleu qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il tomba à l'intérieur de chez lui et perdit sa baguette. La douleur était intense, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il crut voir passer dans le ciel une crécerelle et finalement, s'évanouit.

L'oiseau survola le petit chemin de terre et les champs de lavandes. Il monta jusqu'à une certaine altitude, puis plongea en direction du petit domaine. D'une traite, la crécerelle traversa le jardin, puis passa par une fenêtre ouverte du premier étage. Elle se posa en douceur sur la grande table en bois où étaient assis quelques personnes. Puis, l'oiseau de proie se transforma en une sorcière blonde aux yeux verts. Lucie Orbelle dit seulement:

_- Ils y sont!_

Il n'y avait que cinq membres en comptant Lucie. Bobby Fletcher avait les bras croisés. Théodore Binks semblait éveillée. Xavier Schaffer avait les pieds posés sur la table et Nicolas Pelletier était debout. Ils sortirent chacun leur baguette, puis partirent en mission. Ils transplanèrent directement au village en question. La nuit était maintenant bien avancée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portail. Lucie se retransforma en crécerelle et passa au dessus de la maison, puis replongea au sol pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Il semblait y avoir deux Mangemorts dans le jardin, et un certain nombre à l'intérieur. Bobby annula le sortilège de protection d'un geste nonchalant de la baguette, puis l'ouvrit tout doucement d'un autre coup de baguette. Celle ci s'entrouvrit que légèrement et sans bruit. Schaffer s'y engouffra, suivi de Pelletier et Binks. Le premier se plaqua contre un mur, tandis que les deux autres s'accroupirent derrière un épais buisson. Un Mangemort non cagoulé se tenait à une dizaine de mètres, sa baguette projetant de la lumière dans le sombre jardin. Le deuxième attendait devant la porte d'entrée entrouverte, tandis que des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur. Schaffer sortit de sa cachette, puis s'avança prudemment vers le premier qui lui tournait le dos. Soudain, la porte de la petite cabane explosa et un Mangemort en sortit pour attaquer Schaffer. Aussitôt, celui qui était le plus proche de la porte cria quelque chose dans la maison. Théodore Binks foudroya le nouveau venu tandis que Schaffer explosa une vitre pour rentrer dans la maison. Le Mangemort qui éméttait de la lumière prit ses jambes à son cou et tenta de fuir par l'arrière du jardin, mais Pelletier le prit en chasse. La grille s'ouvrit en grand et les deux derniers Aurors entrèrent pour se précipiter sur la maison. Le Mangemort fuyant avait une petite longueur d'avance. D'un geste de la baguette, Pelletier fit trébucher le Mangemort qui s'étala de tout son long. En quelques secondes, Pelletier rattrapa son retard et ce juste devant la palissade au delà de laquelle son adversaire pourrait transplaner. Celui ci se releva, la baguette en avant, et lança un éclair bleu. D'un geste, l'Auror l'arrêta, puis projeta son ennemi en arrière. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, mais continua le combat. Il loupa son éclair de stupefixion, et reçut un sortilège violet qui l'envoya rouler au sol. Sa baguette lui fut arrachée et des cordes apparurent pour l'attacher. Il essaya de se débattre, mais il était complètement bloqué. Pelletier ramassa la baguette au sol et la rangea dans une poche intérieure. Puis, il souleva par le col le Mangemort vaincu et le traina jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, où il retrouva ses camarades, autour d'un autre Mangemort ligoté. Allongé sur le sol, le jeune secrétaire du Ministre ne bougeait pas!

**Chapitre Cinq:**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis le sauvetage du secrétaire du Ministre à son domicile. Celui ci n'avait eu que de blessures légères lorsqu'une bande de sept Mangemorts avaient pénétré à son domicile pour une raison obscure. Heureusement pour lui, la Brigade du Griffon qui le surveillait depuis quelques jours avait pu intervenir à temps. La présence des Aurors sur place avait été justifié, pour protéger la Brigade, comme étant un tuyau donné par un indic. Sur les sept Mangemorts présents sur la scène, seulement deux furent capturés, les cinq autres s'étant enfuit grâce à la poudre de Cheminette. Les deux prisonniers furent conduits sous bonne garde au Ministère où ils furent emprisonnés au même endroit que le jeune Roussel à titre provisoire. Cependant, cette fois ci, après l'affaire de son meurtre, les effectifs de garde avaient doublé. Les Aurors avaient interrogé chacun d'eux, mais peu d'informations avaient retenu leurs attentions. Il semblait que les deux Mangemorts capturés n'étaient que des hommes de main. Cependant, ils appartenaient au même réseau du sud-ouest que le défunt Roussel. Le secrétaire avait été finalement admis à l'hôpital Ste Emilie pour ses blessures superficielles. Nicolas Pelletier était assis autour de la grande table en bois du quartier général, juste en face de Laura Bouquet. A côté de lui, Théodore Binks somnolait comme à son habitude. La grande majorité de la Brigade était réunie, et attendait deux de ses membres pour une réunion d'informations. Lucas Clavérie et Melissa Girard devaient interroger le secrétaire sur ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de ceux qui l'avaient attaqué. Xavier Schaffer contait à la jeune Auror Claire Villette le scénario du sauvetage, enjolivant la réalité. Claire buvait ses paroles. Quelqu'un demanda:

_- Mais qui a neutralisé les deux Mangemorts?_

_- C'est Ted qui a eu le premier et le deuxième a essayé de s'enfuir, mais Nicolas l'a rattrapé! _expliqua Lucie

_- Comment tu t'y es pris? _demanda Laura, soudain intéressée

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les deux membres manquants. Ils s'installèrent rapidement, puis commencèrent:

_- Tout d'abord, le secrétaire va bien! Il a juste été secoué et souffre de quelques brulûres légères. Il devrait sortir de l'hôpital demain! _rassura Melissa

_- Il nous a conté toute son histoire! Il semble qu'il ait été attaqué dans son jardin. Il s'est évanoui sur le coup, mais il a repris connaissance à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il a entendu quelques brides de conversation, puis un grand cri et les sorciers autour de lui se sont enfuis pour emprunter la cheminée grâce à la poudre de Cheminette! _résuma Lucas

_- Il semble qu'il ait entendu "finir le travail" dans la conversation des Mangemorts avant qu'ils ne prennent la fuite! _continua Melissa

_- Seulement, ce n'est pas la seule information intéressante qu'on ait recueilli. Le Ministre visite demain après-midi le nouveau service de l'hôpital! _termina Lucas

Les deux se rassirent, puis Pévensie parla de sa voix apaisante:

_- Oui, cette information est forte intéressante! Nous avons une bande de Mangemorts en liberté qui ont attaqué le secrétaire seulement quelques jours avant la visite officielle du Ministre à l'hôpital et qui semble déterminer à accomplir un travail!_

_- Est ce que vous croyez qu'ils vont tenter de l'assassiner? _demanda Brieuc Picard

_- Je le crains oui! Je crois que nous devrions envoyer quelqu'un là bas au cas où! _répondit Pévensie

_- Ils n'oseraient pas tenter une chose pareille en public! _assura Morgan Eliezer

_- Il y aura du monde demain à l'inauguration! Le tueur pourra aisément se mêler à la foule pour s'approcher de sa cible! _expliqua Fletcher

_- Et il pourra profiter d'un effet de panique pour s'échapper parmi les gens effrayés! _continua Pévensie

_- Et s'ils sont intelligents, ils posteront plusieurs tueurs au cas où le premier échouerait! _reprit Castellan

_- On est d'accord alors! Trois personnes iront demain à l'inauguration! Qui se propose? _conclua Pévensie

_- Moi! _répondit Jean-Baptiste Leroy

_- Et moi! _reprit Tony Mayer

_- Moi aussi! _ajouta Claire Villette

Le lendemain, les trois compères attendaient dans le hall de l'hôpital qui était bondé. On pouvait y voir des photographes, des journalistes, des guérisseurs et des médicomages. La foule était compacte, aussi il était difficile de voir des sorciers louches. Malgré celà, chacun avait la main posée sur la baguette dans leur poche. Après quelques instants, une clameur les prévint que le Ministre était arrivé. Il débarqua dans le hall d'un pas vif, entouré de ses gardes du corps, les Aurors Ernesto et Sellier. Le Ministre Adhémar Lahuchette était un petit homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés, au visage honnête et un peu froid. Il portait une robe noire, avec des bordures vertes sombres. L'Auror Ernesto avait clairement des origines hispaniques avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et une peau mate. Sa main droite était dans sa poche, tenant probablement sa baguette. Son collègue, Sellier, était un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années avec des cheveux grisonnants et un visage ridé. Comme son collègue, il était prêt à toute éventualité avec sa main dans la poche. Le Ministre s'avança à grands pas vers les journalistes, puis s'arrêta tandis que les flashs n'arrêtaient pas. Après quelques instants, la directrice de l'établissement alla lui serrer la main, puis commença la visite en invitant le Ministre à avancer. La directrice présentait les services de l'hôpital en présentant à chaque fois les guérisseurs. Quelques fois, le Ministre se rendait au chevet des malades pour leur souhaiter bon courage. Puis, il s'arrêta complètement au milieu du couloir du deuxième étage alors qu'il avait vu son jeune secrétaire sortir d'une pièce. Celui ci s'approcha et serra la main du Ministre qui le serra dans ses bras:

- _Alors jeune Anthony, j'étais sur le point de venir vous voir, mais vous me semblez rétabli!_

_- Oui Monsieur le Ministre! D'ailleurs, je comptais aller directement au Ministère pour rattraper mon retard! _répondit Anthony

_- Prenez un jour ou deux si vous voulez! _proposa le Ministre

_- Non ça ira! D'ailleurs, je dois avoir du travail! _rétorqua le secrétaire

_- Il est vrai que le courrier s'entasse un peu, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de reprendre aujourd'hui! _assura le Ministre

_- J'insiste, Monsieur! _assura Anthony

Après avoir tapoté amicalement l'épaule de son secrétaire, celui ci partit et le Ministre continua sa visite officielle. Les trois compères suivirent la longue procession de photographes et de journalistes qui n'avaient pas perdu une seule miette de la scène précédente. Finalement, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, rien de fâcheux ne s'était passé tandis que la procession arrivait au nouveau service. Cette fois ci, la procession s'arrêta, tandis que la directrice entrait en compagnie du Ministre, de ses deux gardes, de quelques guérisseurs et de quelques journalistes. Les trois membres de la Brigade s'approchèrent, mais ils ne purent approcher plus à cause de la foule. Maintenant, la petite procession marchait dans un couloir blanc immaculée. Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte en verre et entrèrent. La pièce était composée d'une bonne vingtaine de lits, dont le plus proche de la porte était occupé par un homme aux bandages sur la tête. Un autre homme semblait dormir sur un lit plus loin. Trois guérisseurs étaient affairés autour de lui, tournant le dos à la porte. La petite procession s'approcha des guérisseurs. Arrivés à quelques mètres, le premier guérisseur, un homme noir, se retourna, la baguette levée et lança un _Avada Kedavra. _La directrice tomba en arrière, morte avant de toucher le sol. Les Aurors réagirent au quart de tour et protégèrent le Ministre, tandis que les autres guérisseurs sortaient leurs baguettes. Les deux malades sortirent également la leur. Une pluie de sortilèges tomba sur les deux Aurors qui usèrent du charme de bouclier à tour de bras. Un éclair de mort ricocha et frappa le sorcier noir. Un instant plus tard, c'est l'Auror Ernesto qui tomba, raide mort. La petite procession tenta de s'échapper, mais ils furent frappés d'éclairs de stupefixion par les deux faux malades. Une femme cria avant d'être stupefixé. Le cri alerta la Brigade, dont les trois membres se précipitèrent vers le couloir, baguette en main. Un grand choc alerta aussitôt la foule qui commença à paniquer. Tout en avançant dans la foule qui reculait, l'Auror Leroy envoya un message de détresse à la Brigade grâce au petit miroir qui servait à communiquer à distance. Après des efforts considérables, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir tandis que des détonations se faisaient entendre dans la salle à la porte en verre. Leroy passa en premier et fit sauter la porte d'un coup de baguette, avant de s'y précipiter, suivi de Claire et Tony. Claire Villette projeta un sorcier aux bandages sur la tête dans un mur. Une bonne dizaine de sorciers et sorcières étaient étendus sur le sol près de la porte. Le Ministre, la baguette levée, restait derrière l'Auror Sellier qui combattait deux guérisseurs et un sorcier avec des bandages. Une guérisseuse tenait sa baguette dans sa main tremblante pour faire face aux autres guérisseurs. Entre eux gisait le corps de la directrice de l'établissement. L'Auror Sellier était en piteux état et commençait à flancher. Les trois se précipitèrent en avant, tout en évitant les sortilèges, pour combattre. Un sortilège toucha Sellier à la poitrine et il s'effondra. Leroy lança alors un sortilège qui souffla les Mangemorts pour les éloigner du Ministre. Puis, il cria l'ordre:

_- Amenez le Ministre et la guérisseuse à l'abri, je m'occupe d'eux!_

Claire attrapa le bras du Ministre et l'emmena, tandis que Tony prit par les épaules la guérisseuse. Ils coururent vers la porte. Plusieurs sortilèges de mort furent lancés, mais sans succès. Tony plaqua quand même la guérisseuse par terre pour éviter l'un d'eux, puis ils passèrent la porte. A présent, Leroy faisait face tout seul aux Mangemorts. Soudain, il projeta à l'aide de sa baguette, tout les objets qu'il pouvait, des lits, des tables, des vases, tout en reculant. Le ballet d'objets volants dura un certain temps, puis il n'y avait plus d'objet à lancer. Les trois Mangemorts continuèrent leur assaut. Soudain, Leroy perdit l'équilibre en reculant et en trébuchant sur un sorcier stupefixé au sol. Il tomba sur le dos et attendit un sortilège de mort. Le bruit d'une balle de fusil se fit entendre, et soudain, un des Mangemorts déguisé en guérisseur s'envola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa violemment contre le mur du fond. Fletcher entra dans la pièce, suivi de Schaffer, Binks, Orbelle, Pelletier, Villette et Mayer. Schaffer foudroya celui qui était déguisé en malade et le dernier reçut les sortilèges de Binks, Mayer et d'Orbelle en même temps. Il s'éleva pour s'écraser contre le plafond, puis retomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Pelletier s'avança dans la pièce vers le guérisseur du fond qui rampait vers une baguette. Il le projeta une nouvelle fois contre le mur et cette fois, il ne bougeait plus. D'un petit coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre des liens pour l'attacher. Les autres firent de même, tandis que Fletcher se penchait sur le guérisseur noir et déclara qu'il était mort. Les autres, après avoir ligoté les Mangemorts, s'approchèrent des victimes. Claire déplora la mort de la directrice de l'hôpital et Théodore la mort de l'Auror Ernesto.

Un peu plus tard, le Ministre était dans le bureau d'Estelle Léonie, la chef des Aurors, avec elle et les Aurors, Leroy et Fletcher. Il était assis et avait la tête dans ses mains. La mort de son garde du corps, l'Auror Ernesto, et de la directrice de l'hôpital Ste-Emilie l'avait atterré. A présent, il était dans le bureau pour qu'on lui explique la raison de ces sombres événements. Il releva la tête et demanda d'une voix faible:

_- Pourquoi ça s'est passé?_

_- Je crois, Monsieur le Ministre, que la vérité sera dure à entendre! _expliqua Estelle

- _Je m'en fous! Je veux connaitre les raisons! _répliqua le Ministre

_- Les Mangemorts en ont après votre vie! Cependant, nous en ignorons encore les véritables raisons derrière tout ça! _dit Fletcher

- _Il semble que vous soyiez un obstacle à leur ascension et nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu'un des leurs sévisse au sein même du Ministère. _continua Leroy

_- Un Mangemort au Ministère?! _répondit le Ministre d'une petite voix

_- Ou plusieurs! _assura Fletcher

_- Tout a commencé il y a quelques semaines avec l'arrestation à Paris d'un Mangemort bien connu, membre d'un réseau illégal de sorciers, dans le sud-ouest de la France, ayant rejoint il y a peu les rangs de Zephiel. Celui ci a été assassiné dans le Ministère même le lendemain. _énonça Estelle

_- Je croyais que l'affaire avait été résolu par la Police Magique! _questionna le Ministre

_- Oui, et un innocent a été envoyé en prison! _expliqua Leroy

_- Quelques semaines plus tard, votre secrétaire se faisait attaquer par ce même réseau à son domicile et ne fut sauvé que grâce à l'intervention d'une petite troupe d'Aurors qui captura deux de ces membres. Le lendemain, vous êtes à votre tour victime d'un attentat toujours fomenté par ce réseau et vous vous en réchappez de peu grâce à l'intervention d'Aurors._ conta Estelle

_- Mais, rassurez vous, le réseau a été appréhendé et le chef, qui a tué Madame Moreau la directrice, a été abattu. Les Aurors sont d'ailleurs en train de les interroger en ce moment! _affirma Fletcher

A peine eut il terminé sa phrase, qu'une explosion se fit entendre quelque part dans le Ministère, tandis que le sol trembla violemment. Fletcher ouvrit la porte, mais dejà, plusieurs Aurors se précipitèrent pour trouver l'origine de ce vacarme. Pelletier courut en compagnie de Schaffer, vers les étages inférieurs. Il semblait que l'explosion venait de l'étage des officiels. Arrivés au bon étage, ils découvrirent un terrible spectacle. Tout un couloir avait été soufflé par l'explosion, qui semblait venir d'un bureau en particulier. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières étaient étendus sur le sol, tandis que d'autres, qui tenaient encore debout, les aidaient à se relever. La porte du bureau en question avait été arrachée, tandis que ses murs s'étaient effondré. Joseph Caron et Philippe Pottier se tenaient à l'écart, choqués. Schaffer et Pelletier s'avancèrent vers eux et Pottier dit:

- _Le bureau du Ministre!_

Les deux Aurors se précipitèrent en avant, bousculèrent au passage quelques sorciers et sorcières, puis pénétrèrent dans les ruines. Quelques flammes brulaient dans la pièce, tandis que le plafond s'était partiellement effondré. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intact, un tableau du Ministre par terre, une armoire en fer qui tenait encore debout. Schaffer indiqua soudain à son collègue un coin. Pelletier soupira quand il vit un corps, gisant sur le ventre, couvert de sang.

**Chapitre Six:**

La mort du secrétaire du Ministre avait fait le tour du Ministère en seulement quelques minutes. Les sorciers du Service des catastrophes Magiques avait enquêté en quelques minutes, avaient assuré que l'explosion avait été provoqué par une Corne d'Eruptif, un animal magique d'Afrique, dissimulé surement dans un des colis qu'il y avait, posé au milieu du courrier qui s'entassait depuis le séjour du secrétaire, Anthony, à l'hôpital Ste-Emilie. Celui ci avait du ouvrir le courrier en question et avait du toucher l'objet mortel. Les Mangemorts capturés quelques heures plus tôt à l'hôpital étaient interrogés par les Aurors, sous l'ordre du Ministre lui même. Malheureusement, le chef du réseau était mort et, avec lui de précieuses informations. Pelletier s'apprêtait à interroger le bras droit du chef avec Claire. Le Ministre avait demandé lui même d'utiliser tout les moyens possibles pour récolter des informations. Le sorcier en question était dans une salle d'interrogatoire, attendant calmement. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux gris et une barbichette de la même couleur. Claire sortit le dossier de cet homme, puis entra dans la pièce, suivie de Pelletier. Elle commença à lire:

_- Maxime Jourdain, 44 ans, plusieurs fois condamnés pour attaques injustifiées sur des moldus! Le profil idéal pour ce genre de réseau!_

L'homme sourit à l'évocation de ces anciens méfaits. Pelletier continua:

_- Allez mets toi à table, on a tous tes copains, Monet, Laugier, Rivault, Hamelin! Tu n'as plus qu'à nous dire qui vous a engagé sur ce coup là!_

Jourdain ne répondit pas. Claire sortit de sa poche intérieure un petit flacon contenant une potion transparente. Elle demanda:

_- Tu sais ce que c'est?_

- _Véritasérum! _répondit le Mangemort

Aussitôt, il reçut un éclair de stupefixion et tomba de sa chaise. Claire se pencha sur lui et lui versa quelques gouttes, puis le réanima. Nicolas lui posa alors la question:

_- Qui vous a engagé? A quoi ressemblait-il?_

_- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, et je n'ai pas vu son visage! Quand il nous a engagé, il avait un masque! _répondit miraculeusement Jourdain

_- Et que vous a t'il demandé? _questionna Claire

- _Il voulait tout simplement qu'on assassine le Ministre!_

La porte s'ouvrit et Lucie Orbelle apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Elle annonça qu'une nouvelle importante venait d'être communiquée et qu'Estelle Léonie voulait voir tout les Aurors. Claire et Nicolas sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent à la suite de Lucie vers le bureau des Aurors. Une surprise les y attendait. Zelgius Beaumont et quatre sorciers de la Police Magique discutaient avec Estelle et les Aurors. Pelletier reconnut celui au visage sincère Brunel, le blond arrogant Rowle, le brun légèrement dégarni Hoffmann et un quatrième qui n'arborait aucune expression. Les deux Aurors s'approchèrent du rassemblement et écoutèrent Beaumont parler:

- _D'après mes informations, il s'agirait d'une planque des Mangemorts! Aucun doute possible là dessus! _

_- Et pourquoi vous nous en parlez à nous? _demanda Estelle Léonie

_- Parce que vous êtes les plus compétents pour ce genre d'affaire! _répondit Beaumont

Estelle Léonie hocha la tête, puis demanda:

_- Ca se passe où?_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Beaumont était parti, et Estelle avait mis au point un plan de bataille. Tout les Aurors étaient de la partie. Avant qu'ils ne transplanent, elle les encouragea:

_- Allez, capturez les moi! Et je ne veux pas de nouvel incident de la rue Pommery._

La Brigade avait été prévenue de l'intervention des Aurors qui avait lieu en début de soirée dans un château de la Loire qui semblait être une planque de Mangemorts. Ainsi, plusieurs membres de la Brigade du Griffon étaient au Ministère, ce soir là, pour protéger d'une part le Ministre et d'autre part pour surveiller les prisonniers. L'Auror Bobby Fletcher était resté près des cellules. A première vue, le château en question ne semblait pas habité. La petite troupe d'Aurors avança vers la haute porte, chacun étant prêt pour un éventuel combat!

Au même moment, au Ministère, Victor Rowle marchait dans les couloirs déserts du Ministère, en direction des geôles du sous-sol. Ses instructions avaient été parfaitement claires. Zelgius Beaumont lui avait ordonné de se rendre aux prisons pour libérer les Mangemorts prisonniers et de les envoyer tuer le Ministre, qui avait désormais son bureau dans un coin un peu désert du Ministère en attendant que son véritable bureau soit reconstruit. Victor Rowle était content d'avoir été choisi par Beaumont pour accomplir toutes ces actions, ces dernières semaines. Des trois Mangemorts infiltrés dans la Police Magique sous les ordres de Beaumont, il était clairement le plus fiable. Hoffmann n'était qu'un vantard et Guérin n'aurait pas eu le cran de faire toutes ces choses. Il n'aurait pas pu assassiner le jeune Mangemort Roussel. Il n'aurait pas pu déposer la Corne d'Eruptif dans un courrier, ni s'introduire dans le bureau du Ministre lui même pour déposer le paquet au milieu des courriers officiels. Et ce soir, Victor Rowle allait libérer ses camarades et peut être même tuerait il le sorcier vigile et tout ceux qui garderaient les geôles. Après celà, il deviendrait le préféré de Zephiel! Il ne rencontra personne jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux geôles. D'un geste vif, il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte. Il s'arrêta soudain en voyant l'homme assis sur la chaise du sorcier vigile. Il l'avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, au bureau des Aurors. Le front dégarni, une couronne de cheveux roux et des lunettes en écailles, l'Auror Bobby Fletcher surveillait les prisons. Sans réfléchir, Rowle lui lança un sortilège de mort qu'il esquiva en tombant de sa chaise. Il se releva avec sa baguette et contre attaqua. Son sortilège était puissant et envoya Victor Rowle par terre. Fletcher s'avança, sa baguette en avant, mais soudain, sa baguette lui fut arrachée. Elle retomba dans la main d'un nouveau venu qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Bobby Fletcher écarquilla les yeux d'un air surpris et dit:

_- Vous?_

Rowle se redressa et lança un sortilège de mort, qui cette fois, toucha Bobby Fletcher dans le bas ventre. Il s'effondra sur le dos, raide mort, l'expression de surprise restant figé sur son visage. Rowle regarda le nouveau venu qui lança la baguette de Fletcher sur le corps de son propriétaire, puis s'en alla. Rowle se tourna alors vers la porte qui menait au couloir des prisons. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

La porte sauta de ses gonds et retomba sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière. L'Auror Pelletier rentra, la baguette levée, puis laissa retomber son bras dans un soupir. C'était la dixième pièce qu'il visitait et il n'avait pas encore trouvé la moindre trace d'activités, ni de Mangemorts. C'était la dernière pièce du couloir, aussi il fit demi-tour et retourna dans le hall. Pas un seul Auror n'avait trouvé quelque chose de concluant. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il n'y avait absolument rien dans ce château qui était supposé être un repaire de Mangemorts. Exasperé, Nicolas Pelletier transplana vers le Ministère tandis que les autres fouillaient plus amplement. Décidé à obtenir des réponses, il se dirigea vers le service de la Police Magique pour s'expliquer avec Zelgius Beaumont. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs ce soir là. Il ne rencontra personne depuis le hall jusqu'à sa destination. Il s'arrêta à la porte du service, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à travers le trou de la serrure. Il vit Zelgius Beaumont assis dans un bureau, entouré des dénommés Rowle et Hoffmann ainsi que celui qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt et dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Ils discutaient avec le Mangemort Jourdain, qui devait normalement être dans sa geôle. C'en était trop! Nicolas Pelletier explosa la porte d'un coup de pied, et pénétra dans la salle tout en lançant un éclair de stupefixion sur le Mangemort. Le dénommé Rowle réagit très vite et bloqua le sortilège d'un ample mouvement de baguette. Les cinq sorciers le regardèrent avec un sourire. C'est l'Auror qui rompit le silence:

_- Désolé de vous déranger dans une réunion de Mangemorts, mais je dois vous arrêter!_

_- Monsieur Pelletier! Quel dommage que vous veniez interrompre une telle réunion, nous étions justement en train de planifier une nouvelle fois le meurtre de notre cher Ministre! _s'exclama Beaumont

_- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire! _répondit Nicolas

_- Oh, mais c'est trop tard mon jeune ami! Les Mangemorts ont été libérés et se dirigent en ce moment vers le bureau du Ministre pour le tuer, vous avez échoué! _rétorqua Beaumont

- _Vous bluffez! Ils étaient gardés ce soir par l'Auror Fletcher! _expliqua Pelletier

_- Oh, je suis désolé de vous apprendre sa mort! Votre ami a été tué ce soir car il gênait notre entreprise! _énonça Beaumont

Pelletier lança un autre éclair de stupefixion qui fut aussitôt arrêté par Rowle. Beaumont se leva, puis dit:

_- Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous laisser, je dois partir!_

_- Vous n'irez pas loin! On va vous pourchasser! _menaca Nicolas

_- Quel dommage que vous ayiez gaché mes plans initiaux, j'aurais pu devenir Ministre de la Magie si celui ci avait été assassiné avant! _soupira Beaumont

Il se tourna vers ses associés, puis donna ses ordres:

_- Guérin, Rowle, occupez vous de ce gêneur! Hoffmann, vous m'accompagnez! Quant à vous, Jourdain, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire!_

Puis, il quitta la pièce en compagnie d'Hoffmann et du prisonnier. Nicolas resta seul avec les deux Mangemorts de la Police Magique. Rowle attaqua en premier et lança un _Avada Kedavra _que Pelletier esquiva d'un pas sur le côté. Guérin leva sa baguette, mais soudain, la porte d'un des bureaux s'ouvrit à la volée et il fut soulevé de terre, puis projeté tout le long de la pièce. Brunel, sorcier de la Police Magique, surgit dans la salle pour affronter ses collègues. Guérin se releva maladroitement et l'affronta en duel singulier. Rowle reporta son attention sur l'Auror et plongea en avant pour esquiver un éclair de stupefixion. Il roula sur lui même et lança un _Doloris_. D'un grand coup de baguette, Pelletier para, puis lança un sortilège argenté en forme de flèche qui fut détruite. Rowle répliqua d'un autre sortilège de mort, mais un bureau bougea tout seul et se mit sur sa course pour prendre flamme quand il fut touché. Aussitôt, le bureau en flammes s'envola très rapidement sur le Mangemort qui l'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Soudain, un petit sort violet éclata près de sa tête et un énorme souffle l'emporta en l'air. Il s'écrasa violemment par terre, le visage en sang. Il se releva difficilement et reçut un sortilège bleu dans les côtes, puis un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième et au cinquième, il lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genoux. Une seconde plus tard, un sortilège de stupefixion le toucha à la tête et il s'effondra sur le dos. Pelletier regarda l'autre combat qui avait lieu et vit Guérin recroquevillé, tentant vainement de se protéger de la pluie de sortilèges que Brunel lui faisait tomber dessus. Il finit par s'effondrer. Chacun des deux sorciers victorieux attacha son Mangemort, puis ils se serrèrent la main. Brunel ne chercha pas à comprendre, sa priorité était également de protéger le Ministre. En sortant du bureau ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage inférieur. Le bruit d'un combat s'y faisait entendre. Ils accélérèrent le pas dans les escaliers. Brunel défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une furieuse bataille que se livraient les Mangemorts échappés et des membres de la Brigade du Griffon, aidés par des sorciers du Ministère. Un pan de mur avait été détruit et des flammes dévoraient un des bureaux. Damien Lacroix était au sol près d'une sorcière du Ministère, tandis qu'un Mangemort semblait inconscient. Lucas Clavérie saignait d'une blessure à la tempe, mais continuait à affronter le Mangemort Jourdain. Tony Mayer prenait tout doucement l'avantage sur son adversaire. Philippe Pottier était engagé dans un duel avec une sorcière du Ministère contre un Mangemort cagoulé. Brunel fonça sur l'encagoulé et lui lança un sortilège qui le fit traverser le premier bureau tête la première à travers la porte. Pottier, privé d'adversaires, reporta son attention sur Jourdain qu'il toucha dans le dos avec un sortilège bleuté. Il se raidit et Lucas put le finir d'un éclair de stupefixion en pleine tête. Le dernier Mangemort debout reçut pas moins de six _Stupefix _et il s'effondra. Brunel se pencha sur la sorcière et Pottier le rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait été simplement stupefixé. Lucas et Tony s'occupèrent de ligoter les Mangemorts tandis que Pottier s'affairait autour de Damien. Peletier demanda:

_- Où sont les autres Mangemorts?_

_- Il n'y a qu'eux qui sont descendus! Mais comment se fait il qu'ils soient là? _demanda Lucas

_- C'est Beaumont! C'est l'instigateur de tout ça, c'est un Mangemort! _cria Pelletier en s'éloignant

Il transplana directement dans le hall et fut surpris d'entendre à nouveau le tumulte d'une bataille. Beaumont était là, en compagnie de son garde et des trois Mangemorts manquants. Ils affrontaient une bande d'Aurors, dont Schaffer, Binks, Orbelle, Villette, Leroy ainsi que d'autres qui ne faisaient pas partie de la Brigade du Griffon. Zelgius Beaumont courut vers les cheminées en compagnie de son garde, mais Pelletier lui barrait la route. Hoffmann engagea Nicolas pour laisser filer son chef, mais Claire se détacha du groupe et se mit à courir après le chef de la Police Magique. Celui ci prit place dans la cheminée la plus proche et attrapa une pincée de poudre de Cheminette qu'il avait dans la poche. Il s'apprêtait à la lancer quand Claire prononça:

- _Accio Poudre!_

La poudre lui échappa des mains. Ne pouvant plus s'échapper, il tira d'un geste rageur sa baguette mais un sortilège de l'Auror explosa près de lui et fit s'effondrer partiellement la cheminée, créant un vaste nuage de poussière. Quelques instants plus tard, les Mangemorts étaient maitrisés et le nuage de poussière se dissipa pour laisser voir une scène particulière. Zelgius Beaumont était à genoux sur le sol, les mains derrière la tête, tandis que l'Auror Claire Villette le tenait en joug. En voyant ceci, Hoffmann tenta de s'échapper, mais Pelletier exécuta le maléfice du saucisson et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dallé du hall du Ministère. Alors que les Mangemorts étaient attachés, plusieurs cheminées s'actionnèrent pour laisser entrer dans le Ministère une vingtaine de sorciers et sorcières de la Police Magique. Ceux ci s'arrêtèrent en voyant leur chef sous le joug des Aurors. Certains tirèrent leurs baguettes. Celui qui semblait être le chef parla:

_- Pourquoi tenez vous le directeur de la Police Magique en joug comme ça?_

_- C'est un Mangemort! Comme les autres! _repondit Claire en désignant les trois sorciers ligotés au sol

_- Comment pouvez vous tenir un tel discours sur un homme aussi droit que lui! _cria le sorcier

_- Elle a raison! _cria une autre voix à l'autre bout du hall

Le Ministre de la Magie, Adhémar Lahuchette, s'avançait vers eux d'un pas décidé, suivi par une petite procession composée de son garde du corps, l'Auror Sellier, Tony Mayer, Lucas Clavérie, Philippe Pottier, Charles Brunel, et des sorciers et sorcières qui trainaient les Mangemorts capturés. Le sorcier qui avait parlé baissa la tête et salua:

_- Monsieur le Ministre!_

_- Cet homme est l'unique responsable des derniers événements tragiques qui ont lieu! _dénonça le Ministre en pointant le doigt sur Beaumont

_- Mais ... _commença le sorcier

_- Il a commencé par faire envoyer en prison un innocent d'un meurtre que son bras droit a commis afin de faire bonne figure auprès de l'opinion publique! Puis, il a tenté de m'assassiner par trois fois, en pensant obtenir le poste après ma mort! C'est lui qui a engagé ces sorciers pour m'éliminer. Tout ce plan devait servir à son sombre maître! _conta le Ministre

Claire arracha la manche de la veste de Beaumont, découvrant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Une exclamation de surprise s'éleva de la bouche du groupe de sorciers. Un autre groupe de sorciers arriva, trainant le Mangemort Guérin, mais il n'y avait pas Rowle. Pelletier s'écria:

_- Où est Rowle?_

_- Il n'y avait plus que lui quand nous sommes arrivés! _répondit le sorcier en tête

Beaumont sourit à cette annonce. Il releva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux le Ministre qui ne cilla pas. De sa voix grave, il annonça:

_- Ceci n'était qu'un avant goût de la terreur qui vous attend! Zephiel obtiendra le pouvoir et alors vous tremblerez tous!_

_- Emmenez moi ça aux cachots!_ lança le nouveau chef de la Police Magique en désignant l'ensemble des Mangemorts.

Claire se précipita vers Nicolas qui l'étreignit. Les membres de la Brigade du Griffon s'étreignirent entre eux lorsque Claire demanda:

_- Où est Bobby?_

**Chapitre Sept:**

C'était une journée maussade, froide, grise et pluvieuse. L'assemblée ne s'incommodait pourtant pas de la fine pluie qui tombait ce jour là sur le cimetière. C'était un petit cimetière comme il en existait bien d'autres, au centre d'un charmant village moldu de Normandie. Ce charmant village avait vu naitre il y a une cinquantaine d'années un grand sorcier, dans une maison invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Ce grand sorcier avait fait une brillante carrière d'Auror et avait à son actif l'arrestation de dangereux mages noirs. Oui, Bobby Fletcher était un grand sorcier. Mais c'était lui aujourd'hui qu'on enterrait, dans le cimetière de son village natal. Nicolas Pelletier observa la petite foule, dont il faisait partie, qui était venu rendre hommage au brave Auror qui avait succombé malheureusement aux maléfices d'un Mangemort. François Pévensie était aux premières loges. Son visage d'habitude jovial et bienveillant, exprimait désormais une certaine tristesse. Nicolas vit une larme perler au coin de son oeil droit. J-B Leroy se tenait près de lui, l'air grave, les yeux posés sur le cercueil. Estelle Léonie était assise sur une chaise, essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir à carreaux. Derrière elle, les Aurors Binks, Schaffer et Orbelle exprimaient une profonde tristesse. Mais ce qui fit le plus mal au coeur, c'était Claire Villette. Melissa et Laura la soutenaient alors que son chagrin semblait infini. Bobby avait été son mentor depuis son arrivée chez les Aurors deux ans auparavant! Le Ministre de la Magie semblait bouleversé par la scène. Pelletier leva les yeux au ciel et jura intérieurement qu'il ferait payer le responsable. Celà faisait maintenant trois jours que l'ancien chef de la Police Magique avait été jugé en compagnie de ses deux sous-fifres et des sept Mangemorts qu'il avait engagé. Beaumont avait été condamné à la prison à vie pour complot contre le Ministère! Jourdain avait été condamné pour meurtre sur la personne de l'Auror Ernesto à la prison à vie. Les autres avaient eu des peines d'emprisonnement allant de vingt à quarante ans. Le Mangemort Victor Rowle, et ancien membre de la Police Magique, s'était vu attribuer les meurtres de Georges Roussel, Anthony Lemaire et Bobby Fletcher, malgré son évasion! Pelletier ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu s'échapper si ce n'est par aide intérieure, ce qui signifiait qu'il restait encore des espions de Zephiel dans les couloirs du Ministère! Il semblait que le travail de la Brigade du Griffon était loin d'être fini!


End file.
